The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Orange Star’.
The new Hosta plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Hosta hybrid ‘June Fever’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,340. The new Hosta plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands in May, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta plant by divisions in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since August, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.